fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightloid
Nightloid (stylized N!GHTLOID) is the 2014-15 updated version of Nightcoroid, a series by igmd73 (Ivy Gail Mae Duran). Recently Beatrice (formerly Kellay) is helping to contribute to the series, making characters and stories (see below) History Originally, in 2013-14, the series was known as N!GHTCOROID and the creator of the series was only igmd73. In mid 2014, she deactivated her deviantART account and moved to a new one (Gayle99) and therefore also updating the N!GHTCOROID series into a new one: N!GHTLOID. Nightcore characters are also Nightloids! They're nightcore singer/idol (supposed to be they singing in nightcore version/mostly they had nightcore vocals) They look like they are very cute but somebody consider them, "scary, creepy and allergically plastic idols." There a lot also the other names of nightcore characters: nightcore idol, NC idol, Nightcoroid, Nightcore diva, Nightstar, Nightcoreloid, Nightsinger, Nightvoca, Nightcaloid, Nightstepoid, Nightstyler and other more! The Nightloid series started its life in the quiz/story site Quotev in which Gayle99 had an account in. Meanwhile, Beatrice (at that time, Kellay; formerly Kellysinaga and mordecaikelly), who had known about the Nightcoroid series for a long time and unknowingly supported it (although she didn't know anything about igmd73/Gayle99) had a Quotev account and decided to go to Gayle99's profile, stumbling upon the Nightloid quizzes that she made. Prior to that Beatrice also found a story on Wattpad about the Nightloids (can be found here) that she also took interest in. After a few weeks, Beatrice decided to talk to Gayle99 herself on Quotev about the Nightloid series and her enthusiasm over it. Gayle99 accepted it, and Beatrice decided to make a Nightloid story named Primadonna (formerly "Teen Idle", almost finished) Gayle99 also approved of it, and decided to make Nightloid characters together. The Nightloid series' main characters are mainly made by Beatrice and Gayle99, due to their collaboration. But over time, there are also other Nightloids by others (see Members) Now, as the Nightloid universe series is improved, Gail uses the username Zefbunny/Killerbuni (along with former name Gayle99), and Nightcore Virus is the main storyline of the universe. Story, personalities and designs Story Original The real story of Nightloid was still planned and release in 2016 as the same of nightcore the fanimation by Center Otaku. However the prologue released in late 2015 and early 2016. On March 2015, Gail deleted the story "Nightsingers" because its unpopularity and replaced a horror one called Nightcore.EXE. On the middle late of 2015, Gail remake another story and her best plan through the same of a no-longer story as the same name from wattpad made by other users. The poll just release for it but no one answer the poll. She had better idea. The first idea was the nightloids's beginning story. The second is one by one in every popular nightcore songs they sing. The final idea was a very sad ending. Nightsingers/Primadonna arc Story-wise and as described in Nightsingers (story link above, and as of recently it has been unfortunately deleted, although Beatrice is trying to bring it back), some of the Nightloids come from Prismelody. The people there are half-alien humans and the planet is located in Andromeda. Following an invasion in Prismelody, the children were sent to Earth. Some of the children landed in an orphanage, where they became friends and later became the Nightloids, fighting off the invaders. In this story arc (Nightsingers) Prisma Rainbow becomes the leader of the Nightloids. In "Primadonna" several new members (revealed as normal humans from Earth) join the Nightloids, again fighting off a former member of the Nightloids called Nayme Fruitia, along with competing with another idol group, Cutie Gakuen. Nightcore.EXE/Nightcore arc In this story (link below) arc, the Nightloids are trapped in a game called Nightcore, a fighting/dating sim/RPG/action game (or simply, a multi-genre game) and turn "insane". In a side-story named "The Antidote" (link also below) by Beatrice, the Nightloids' sanity is restored. Another story called Nightcore is also an addition to the story arc; restored and revamped in July-June 2016 as Nightcore: Raye Nightcore's Story. Nightcore Virus In 2017 and 2018, the Nightloid series has more improvements. While Nightloid is still the name of the group of characters here (though not in-universe), the story changed as well, with the main Nightloid series storyline named Nightcore Virus. In this one, there are more and newer characters and with the new protagonist, Keila; also known as Neon Kitty. Personalities Nightloid member personalities (obviously) vary for each member. In the Nightloid quizzes on Quotev, the personalities are given in some detail, at least revealing a large portion of their info. Designs Nightloid member designs also vary for each member. Their codenumber sign is each left shoulder. Their codename is in each right shoulder. Primary tattoos also seen in each member's body anywhere. There is a case of thematic design, where the characters' wardrobe is based off their themes (ex. a dessert-themed Nightloid's outfit is based on cakes and desserts). There is also an exception, like the outfits not corresponding to the theme. One Nightloid with this example is Keirynn Keirai. Additional info House/headquarters Their house is called "Prismelody" from the beginning of the Nightsingers, also from the names of 2 nightloids, Prism'''a Rainbow and '''Melody (Melodisca) Beat. Main Building: The headquarters are at the center of the building with a beautiful futuristic garden and a cyber fountain beside the headquarters. It is big. Inside the headquarters, there is a foyer and the manager's desk, there are many sofas and freetime sides. No snack bar and many notice signs. Inside the second floor, there are many seats and computer technocyber-generated screens and big gadgets. Plus, science side on the third floor with observation deck. Building 2: ''' The Nightcore Academy Building. Has elementary, highschool and university. Mostly toddlers and irregulars. Plus, there were training areas for newbies. '''Building 3: Four big buildings that are shorter and has 7 floors. There's a theme park and concert airing arena on the center. Buildings 4-7: This is for the home for nightloids. Those skyscrapers connected together. They are dorm type buildings. Beatrice's concept Like their precedessors' house, but improved and less bigger. It is a futuristic compound of buildings (the main building, the dorms, the free area) It is also mainly colored black and cyan, with some other colors. The main building has 14 floors. In chronological order, the main building houses the reception hall/foyer; the all-purpose hall; several classrooms/training rooms (for newbie Nightloids); music recording rooms, and "team" rooms (a room for each team to have meetings, etc in) The dorms are obviously the places where the Nightloids live in. Its floors are half the number of floors that the main building has (seven). The free area has a swimming pool along with a basketball and tennis court in it. There is also a small snack-bar and some bathrooms. Shippings and Pairings Like Naruto and Pokemon, there will be a million shippings about the nightloids. Here's the examples related to vocaloid fandom shippings. *'Keirynn Keirai x Viollette Florence:' Girlfriends and non-binary romantic plus cis. (Don't call it lebsians because Keirynn is gray-aro.) *'Katherinne Literata x Jaeson Mintell:' IDK what this is. *'SpeedyShipping:' Spencer x Raisa (Because Spencer Tempo's power is tempo, Raisa Pitch's is pitch.) *'BanDemi:' Jack x Jill (They are actually twins. However, some people don't see them as twins like Rin and Len) *'NightShipping:' Raye x Mike (Because they have the same "Night" theme) *'HarmonyShipping:' Nora x Nota (They are twins too) *'LoudoutShipping:' Echo x Luis (Because both are too noisy) *'ToneShipping:' Reina x Tim-Bre (Because Reina has tone power, Tim-Bre has timbre power) *'CandytopShipping:' Kyandii x Candykid (Because they are both candy lovers) *'CakeShipping:' Cupcake Delicious x Rohesia Velvet (Because they are cake girls) *'LoudfastShipping:' Luis x Spencer (Because Luis is noisy and Spencer is fast) *'Audioisless:' Aubrey x Sync *'RayLazer:' Ray Zip x Liza (Because they are DJs) *'MelodiousPitch:' Melodisca x Raisa *'DoubleHurricane:' Yolanda x Wendy (Because Yolanda Typhoon has typhoon powers and Wendy Tornado has tornado) *'VoicelessShipping:' Sync x Eva (Because both of them are voiceless) *'UndercloudShipping:' Prisma x Cloud *'RoundedunicornShipping:' Beth x Skye (Because they like unicorns and ponies so they date together.) *'ClassicgearShipping:' Arina x Roberta (Because they are classic nightloids) *'Catwolfxbunny:' Fluzer x Kyandii (Because Fluzer is a catwolf, Kyandii is a candy rabbit.) *'BerryloveShipping:' JARGEL x RYBEKA (Because JARGEL loves blackberries, RYBEKA loves raspberries) *'GermanCocktail:' Mipfia x Lena Melane (Mipfia is a nightloid based on an European cocktail while Lena Melane is a German. Both love cocktail) *'BrainPrincessShipping:' ALMIRA x Bella (Because ALMIRA is a princess of blood, Bella Zombie is a zombie) *'FangirlCrazies:' Jaelynn x Aurinna (Because they are fangirls) *'RhythmTrack:' Polly x Trexe (Because Polly's theme is rhythm, Trexe's is "track duration") *'LoveHeart:' Valentina x Lovette *'ChocolateLover:' Valentina x Choco *'SportLove:' Jay x Heidi (Because they're both good at sports; Jay is a basketball player, Heidi is a gymnast) *'MakeupandPhoto:' Sharpay x Paparazzi *'CuteandHardcore:' Jaelynn x Luis (Because Luis is a rockstar, Jaelynn is a "fangirl") *'MysteryCrushes:' Spencer x Zia (SPOILERS) *'UnexpectedShipping:' Aubrey x Tim-Bre *'HarmoniousTempo:' Lindsae x Spencer Idol Units (formerly Nightloid teams) As described here, here and here the Nightloids have a idol unit system. One of the teams/units (noted in both links) are ELEMUSICA, consisting of Dylan Dynamic; Reina Tone; Raisa Pitch; Nora Harmony and Polly Rhythm. Another one is MEGANE.55, consisting of Keirynn Keirai; Viollette Florence; Aurinna Shuzen; Electra Flow and Megan-Ta Ink. In the Primadonna story (third link above) there are a total of ten teams. Since the creator refuses to give out any spoilers, she advises you to read the story thoroughly. As of June 2016, the team system has been renamed to "Idol Units". The term originally came from the anime/game Love Live!. The first special/exclusive Idol Unit released by Beatrice is named SECRET. It consists of Aubrey de Laurijn, Viollette Florence, Aurinna Shuzen, Jaelynn Aira, Rokane, LUMi and two other new Nightloid characters: Seira Ricks and Jamie Historia. Sister groups However in August 2015, Gail gives some spoilers. There were three popular subteams, Nightstyle-Poid, Nightstep-Roid, and Nighttronica-Zoid. Nightstyle-Poid, a Seven member team represents 7 kinds of dance style in nightcore version such as Jumpstyle and Hardstyle. Nightstep-Roid is a 100+ member team represents Dubstep and Nighttronica-Zoid has an unknown number greater than 50+ represents Eletronica x Nightcore. They seems to release their story each in 2016. As the same of August, Coredroid is now one of the Nightloid's sister groups. Coredroids mainly focus on fandom-inspired characters. An example is Kasa Henkane, who is in the Coredroid group (she is inspired by Pearl from Steven Universe) Also as of 13 August, Beatrice has stated that Yuutapro is now a Nightloid subgroup/sister group along with Wannabe Project. Members Mainly, there are more than a hundred members. The list with some old characters are here; while the newer ones are as follows: *Characters by Gail; appearing in Nightcore Virus *Characters by Gail, appearing later *Characters by Bea; appearing in Nightcore Virus * Characters by Bea, appearing later * Characters based from popular singers and bands * Characters in other websites * Characters by others Gail's Nightloid members with pages (will be transferred in Nightsingers Wiki soon) *Neon Kitty *CandyKid *Roberta Steampunk *Lena Melane *Jack Box *Jill Box *Iris Nightgreen *Spencer Tempo *Raisa Pitch *Luis Dynamic *Kyandii Usagi *Fluzer Garrix *Valentina Love *Yolanda Typhoon *Beth Carousel *Lena Melane *Yamatone Miu/Yamatone Miuro *Shirley Woods *Choco Mocha *JARGEL *Zegann Roth *ALMIRA *Bella Zombie *Cupcake Delicious *MELODISCA *Rose Thornblood *Eva Scene *RYBEKA *Wendy Tornado *Howard West *Polly Rhythm *Vyron Brate *Lindsae Harmony *Hord Paranoia *Upcoming Female Nightloid *Keika Shirogane Beatrice's Nightloid members with pages (will be in Nightcore Virus Wiki next year) *Keirynn Keirai *Viollette Florence *Aurinna Shuzen *Jaelynn Aira *Rokane *Arina Siucra *Mika Reizou (adopted from Fanloid01) *ASHTON *Yume Kumiyura *Sayuri Tokyo *AURiTE *Skye *LuLu *Aubrey de Laurijn *Jamie Historia *Shion Yukimura *Oceana Jenifer (adopted from Fanloid01) *Sasane An (adopted from Fanloid01) *Sarika An (adopted from Fanloid01) *LUMi NOiR *Takka Ato *Ne Towaku *5B Nightloid characters by others with pages *4W (by Makonatic) *Rima C. Strife (By: Rimastrife) *Chase Bering Atlantis (Pyscho Chase) (By: Rimastrife) *IKARiS (by Makonatic) Derivatives Vocaloid * Koa Yoru (Miku Derivative) * Kirugane Lona/Rexe (Rin/Len Derivative) * XEiTO (Kaito Derivative) * SEIKO (Meiko Derivative) * Magia Lula (Luka Derivative) * GERO (Gakupo Derivative) * MEGHANN (Gumi Derivative) * YA (Ia Derivative) * Lexon (Leon Derivative) * Leyza (Lola Derivative) * Mariam (Miriam Derivative) * Bitter Suzanne (Sweet Ann Derivative) * Primrose Death (Prima Derivative) * ZoNYa (Sonia Derivative) * Yumeno Ayana (Yuki Kaai Derivative) * Korekiyo Zetsubo * NIKI-666 (Miki Derivative) * Evil Jhoe * Vlademir da Crescendo * YLil * Zayonara Nekorune * Jiko * Myw * KissU * KYLR * Yuna Otsuna * Oswald Appearances Quotev, DeviantArt, Wattpad and other sites. Beatrice has stated that there will be a Nightloid RPG, titled Nightloid Quest. It is still in a WIP. Sneak peek (Quotev status) here. It is currently in hiatus, and will be an improved title named Nightcore Virus RPG. Nightcore Characters wiki was started in September 20, 2015 as the same of Kellay's (now Beatrice) inactive note before she took a test. However, seriously happen in that way. Current status of Nightloid Now, Gail uses her current username, Zefbunny. Despite being unpopular and full of mess, she decided to make it better. Some characters here used for nightcore version of vocaloids (such as Koa Yoru) while human nightcore voice Nightloid ones such as Almira are featured in a new story, Nightcore Virus, releasing in July 14, 2017. Raye Nightcore was renamed Keila (Neon Kitty) as the protagonist in Nightcore Virus Volume 1 while others' roles are TBA. Not all characters appear in the first two volumes, except in Volume 8 which is in hiatus. As Beatriz Van Zonne was rename as Aubrey, so Zefbunny was naming a new character named Beltroiz Lucan Van Zonne was based on the former name of Aubrey. The storyline, Nightcore Virus, is the main storyline of the Nightloid series and a very improved remake to the previous storylines. Gallery Kellysinaga N!GHTLOID logo.png|The logo, similar to the former Nightcoroid logo. Kellysinaga Nightloid Beach Group (Dress up).png|Some of the Nightloid girls in Rinmaru Games Summer Girls Dress Up. Left to right: Nora Harmony, Raye Nightcore, Keirynn Keirai and Raisa Pitch. Kellysinaga Nightloid Christmas Group (Dress up).png|Again, some of the Nightloids in Rinmaru Games Manga Creator: Holiday Edition. Left to right: Spencer Tempo, Keirynn Keirai, Viollette Florence and Luis Dynamic. Kellysinaga Raisa Pitch and Spencer Tempo (Dress up).png|Raisa Pitch and Spencer Tempo in Rinmaru Games Manga Creator: Rebels. Kellysinaga_Keirynn and Viollette (Anime Maid BFF Dress Up Game).png|Keirynn Keirai and Viollette Florence in Rinmaru Games Anime Maid BFF. Xion Lionstar and Alisa Rojas.jpg|Some nightloids like Xion and Ali got their design theme. External links *Gail's Wattpad *Gail's Quotev *Gail's deviantArt *Beatrice's Quotev *Primadonna *The Antidote *Nightsingers (Deleted as of 13/06/15) *Nightcore.EXE (Deleted) *Nightcore (Deleted) *Peroxide (Deleted) *Meet the Nightcore Idols in Deviantart *Meet the Nightcore Idols in Quotev *Nightcoroid image folder Do you think "all" Nightloids will appear as MMD Models? Yes No I don't know. Category:Series type Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voiced by Human